Distracting Lips
by TheMaskedGirl
Summary: Merida tried to teach Hiccup how to shoot an arrow, but he kept on distracting her. He sought out Gobber's help. The old man's remedy brought out suppressed feelings and the sweet kisses. Merricup. One-shot. Thanks anon for the prompt.


**A/N: **MERRICUP! Thanks to the anon who sent this prompt! I hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

* * *

Distracting Lips

By TheMaskedGirl

"Oh, for the love of... WILL YOU STOP IT, HICCUP?" Merida screamed at the Viking.

Wide eyed and lips pursed, he shrugged his shoulders. "What are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about?" Merida walked in circles around Hiccup while blabbering, "You always do that. It's so annoying. I don't even know why you do that!"

"Do what?" he asked the redhead. He sincerely did not know where she was heading. He pursed his lips again, out of habit

"That!" she screamed and pointed her arrow at him. "We are practicing, Hiccup! I'm trying to teach you how to shoot an arrow, but you keep on distracting me!"

"I don't even know what you're talking about," Hiccup said calmly. Whenever Merida threw a fit, he stayed calm.

"That's it, Hiccup. Training's over," she said. She picked up her bow from the ground and walked away.

"But we haven't even started yet!" he called out. He sighed. "Oh, dear Odin, that woman is impossible." He picked up his own bow from the ground and started to train on his own.

* * *

"He is so frustrating!" Merida complained to Gobber as she walked around the armory, swinging an axe around.

The old man chuckled. "What part of Hiccup is frustrating?"

"His lips!" she screamed.

Gobber raised a brow at her. He totally wasn't expecting that answer. "His lips?"

Merida looked at the Viking, stunned. She didn't intend to slip. "I-I mean-I. Look-I. UGH!"

The old man snickered. Seeing the Princess of Scotland at a loss for words was a rare occasion and he was enjoying every bit of it. "Alright, princess. Care to explain?"

She tried to repair the damage she did. "Hiccup is being difficult!"

"Is that your excuse?" Gobber asked, still smirking. He stopped tinkering with the weapons to look at her fully. He wanted to watch her reactions and movements. She tended to fling her arms around whenever she explained.

She knew there was no way out of this mess. "Well, whenever we practice, try to practice actually, he starts doing that! And I just want to kiss him!" She stopped explaining and showed him.

She pursed her lips.

Gobber started laughing at her. He fell out of his chair and continued laughing. Merida stared at him, but he still continued laughing.

* * *

"Are you done laughing?" Merida asked him, deeply annoyed. She crossed her arms.

Gobber nodded his head and wiped a tear. "Holy Thor, Merida. I never imagined you'd say that. You want to kiss Hiccup? Oh, boy."

Merida was doing her best to contain her anger. "Stop it, Gobber!"

"But maybe he wants to kiss you too."

The princess' face softened. She said, "Why would he want to do that?"

The Viking stood up from the ground and sat back on his chair. He took a deep breath. Laughing exhausted him. "Oh, I don't know. Attraction, maybe. Or just hormones."

She flushed. "You mean to say he likes me?" She blinked a few times then shook her head. _No, Merida. You don't want to get married, remember?_

"Just because you like each other, it doesn't mean you have to get married in an instant," Gobber told her.

Her face was now the same color as her hair. "You-you-how!"

"You said that out loud. I'm no mind reader, if that's what you're thinking." He smirked again.

Merida groaned once again and picked up her bow and quiver of arrows. "I'm leaving." She pointed her bow at him and threatened, "Don't you dare tell him about any of this." She lowered her weapon and added softly, "Please."

Gobber chuckled. "Sure. Keeping secrets is my specialty. You have nothing to worry about."

* * *

"What are you doing, Hiccup?" Merida asked Hiccup. His lips were puckered, as if he was ready to kiss someone. Her blue eyes were wide with confusion. But she found his lips more inviting. In fact, she found him more adorable. And she wanted to kiss him more than ever.

He wasn't sure if he should tell her, but then _he_ didn't tell him not to.

_"Hey," Hiccup greeted the blacksmith as he entered the weaponry. He placed down his bow and empty quiver then sprawled on the ground beside them. "I'm exhausted."_

_"What did you do?" Gobber asked his former student. He was still tinkering with the weapons._

_"Training," Hiccup answered. "Alone. Merida left me in the middle of our practice. No, wait. We haven't started yet, actually. She told me I was annoying and left."_

_Gobber burst into laughter. He fell down on the floor with a loud thud._

_"Uh, why are you laughing?" Hiccup asked. He helped the laughing man up and into his chair._

_"Alright, alright." Gobber cleared his throat. "Here's the thing. Merida hates it when you purse your lips."_

_Hiccup's eyes widened. "She does?"_

_The blacksmith nodded. "So, if you want to learn how to shoot an arrow like her, you should stop pursing your lips."_

_"But I can't!"_

_Gobber thought for a moment and then screamed, "Aha!"_

_Hiccup looked at him expectantly._

_"You should pucker your lips instead!" he suggested to the boy._

_Hiccup smiled happily, thinking that his problem was solved. But he didn't catch the mischievous smile Gobber sent him._

He started, "Well, Gobber told me-"

"Gobber told you?" Merida exploded. Her eyes were flaming with anger. "What did he tell you?"

"He told me that-"

She groaned. "This is so annoying!" She started pacing back and forth.

"Let me explain. He-"

"I shouldn't have told him!" she screamed.

Hiccup was starting to get nervous. An angry Merida was not a pretty sight. Sure, he thought she was cute whenever she got worked up, but she was scary too. "Merida-"

"This is so frustrating! He told me he wouldn't tell you! Now you know that I want to kiss you and this is-"

"You want to kiss me?" he asked her, eyes wide with disbelief.

The princess stopped in her tracks and looked at Hiccup. "You didn't know?"

"Gobber told me you hated it when I pursed my lips. That's the only thing he said," he explained. But he felt something tug at his heart. _She wants to kiss me too?_

Merida looked at Hiccup, extremely embarrassed. Her face started heating up. "Look, I-no! You-misunderstanding-he!" she bumbled.

He stood up from the stump he was sitting on and walked to Merida bravely. "So you really want to?"

She only looked at him with a flabbergasted look.

He was going to get a black eye for what he was about to do, he knew. But it was going to be worth it. His green eyes stared right into her blue ones. And without a warning, he dipped his head and kissed her.

He didn't expect her to kiss him back, but she did. The first kiss was short and sweet. Unable to help himself, he said nervously, "I really like you." He was blushing hard. _I should have told her another time._

"I like you, too," Merida told him. "Even if I try to deny it." She blushed. Then she initiated another kiss.

When they pulled away for air, he whispered, "I have to thank Gobber for this."

She smiled and whispered back, "I only have your distracting lips to thank."

* * *

**A/N: **Adorable! Haha. I think it's really adorable. Hihi. Thanks for reading! Please leave a review if you can!

Love lots,

TheMaskedGirl


End file.
